


Stay Back

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Grissom and Sara are married and in love. When Grissom goes on a lecture trouble in the shape of a man named Grady throws Sara's happy world upside down.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 2





	Stay Back

My first day back after a suspension was anything but an ordinary shift. Grissom had us in the lounge with recruits ready to go to a bus crash. He counted the people in the room as he held a clip board. Catherine came in wearing a blue ball cap holding another clip board standing next to Grissom.

"I feel like I am going on a field trip." Warrick said

"I wonder if we will have to stay with the teacher." I said

"Quiet!" Catherine shouted

Warrick poked me smiling.

"We will be leaving to go to the crime scene. Everyone knows what their job is. This will be a long few days so if you need a break tell either Grissom or myself. There will be water and food stations set up. We have been told that the tank truck that hit the bus was full of toxic liquid. Wear your mask's and if you feel light headed, faint, or sick let us know." Catherine said

I sighed looking around.

"Let's load up!" Grissom said

Everyone started to disperse. I followed everyone out Grissom and Catherine led the group outside and everyone got into their vehicles. I parked behind other cars. Police and the ambulances were everywhere as smoke from the accident blinded us. We all put on masks and walked over the site. It was horrible the tanker was down the hill spilling out liquid and smoke. The bus was burnt with body bags littering the area around it. I felt sick already seeing people carrying a small lifeless little girl from where they found her in some grass.

We worked hours never ceasing. I looked over at the roped off tanker. Men in yellow suits and masks were walking around trying to contain the spill, but the damage was already done. As I went on break I walked till it was safe to take off the mask. I sat on the guard rail closing my eyes.

Greg walked over taking his mask off seeing me sitting on the ground leaning up against the rail with my eyes closed. He sat on the rail beside me sighing.

"This has been a long day." He said

"You said it." I said

"I was looking in the bus and found a hand." He said "Burnt."

"Sounds bad." I said

"Yeah." He said, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Greg, go wash your face right now." Grissom said, walking over.

"Grissom." He whined

"Now!" Grissom said

Greg sighed walking away. I smiled watching him leave. Grissom walked over looking at me.

"Sara?" He said

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm good." I said

"I want you to help me after your break." He said, writing something down on his clip board.

"Okay, but aren't you being biased?"

He looked at me as I closed my eyes again.

"That has nothing to do with this." He said

"And to think I was going to give you a massage." I said, as he started to walk away.

He looked at me.

"Your still going to when we get home." He said

I chuckled watching him leave. I stood up stiffly and looked at the silver ring on my finger. Rubbing it I made it shine again. I went back helping Grissom bag and tag evidence. We worked for hours again looking at evidence. I walked down the road looking at the tracks the bus made. Grissom walked to the other way following the tanker.

Grissom walked back towards me shining his flashlight over to where I was kneeling down.

"Looks like the tanker swerved into the bus's path."

"I got the same thing." I said, standing. "Whoa!"

He shined his light in my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we moving?" I asked

"No."

"Then I think I should get checked out." I said

"Dizzy?"

"Yeah."

He took my arm leading me to the EMT station. I was checked out and told to lay down with an oxygen mask on. I went to sleep dreaming of when I was a little girl. I moved on my head winching as the sun blinded me. Opening my eyes I saw people walking past. The mask I had been removed. I sat up swinging my legs over feeling sick for a moment. The EMT's were checking other people. I stood up seeing a woman EMT walk over.

"Hold on, you have to be checked out before we let you back." She said

I sat back on the table letting her listen to my heart and answer questions. I walked out wearing my mask going over to where Grissom was with Warrick.

We finally got home that night after three days working. I took a long bath then I stretched out in bed beside Grissom. He wrapped his arm around my waist sleeping. The next day I woke to him burying his face in my hair kissing my head.

"Time to get up." He said

"Mmm…I could use three more hours." I said, stretching.

"Sorry." He said, standing by the bed in his work clothes.

I came out into the living room smelling coffee. He was at the door going in early. I walked over watching him.

"Don't be late." He said

"You know I want to spend every waking hour with you." I said, smiling.

He gave me a quick kiss then left.

I came in getting right back to work in the garage looking in boxes at the pieces of tire we collected on the road. Nick came in wearing a lab coat walking over to the table with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"No reason, I just may have gotten a certain person's number."

"Oh so she finally caught you?" I said, looking at a tire tread.

"I can't wait."

"You made her suffer long enough." I said

"Hey, I didn't make her suffer. It just so happens that I was trying to be charming. You know that Texan charm."

"Oh yes, you have tried it on me a number of times you wanted something."

"It's a gift."

"I don't know about that." I said

He smiled looking down. Grissom walked down the hallway seeing Catherine talking to Greg. I came out of the garage looking pale holding my hand.

"Sara, you okay?" Greg asked

"I cut my hand." I said

Grissom walked over seeing my glove was holding the blood from the deep cut on my palm.

"I'll take you to the hospital." He said

"It's okay. I'll just wash it and get a bandage."

"Sara, that's a lot of blood." Catherine said

"Hospital." Grissom said, taking my arm. I let him take me. The doctor stitched my hand bandaging it. Grissom drove me back the building after I argued with him. We got out of the car and he waited as I came around it to walk me to the front door. His hand stayed on my back and I smiled at him.

"Don't do anything to strenuous." He warned

"You got it." I said, walking away.

"You got it, but will you listen?" He said, to himself.

I worked on the tires again with Nick.

Grissom lounged on the couch at home as I came out of the bedroom in a dark gray tank top and black pajama bottoms. He rubbed his chin as he watched the news. I crawled up to him glancing at the TV. I looked at him kissing his cheek then his neck.

"Troubles?" I asked

"Ecklie." He said

"What about him?"

"He and the sheriff keep asking me to give them some updates and so far I have told them everything I can." He said, looking at me.

"Forget about them."

"I wish I could." He said

I leaned over kissing him. He put his arms around me moving so I could lay on him as he leaned back. He broke the kiss sighing as he touched my face.

"How is the hand?"

"Fine, it doesn't hurt." I said

"I got a letter from Quantico asking me to do a nine month lecture series."

I moved sitting up looking at him.

"When did you get it?"

"A few days ago. If I take it I leave in two weeks."

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked

"I am telling you now." He said

I sighed looking to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nine months."

"Sara."

I looked at him.

"You'll be gone nine months."

"Yes."

"I suppose you have made your mind up."

"I am going." He said

I made a sound getting up.

"Have a nice trip." I said, leaving the room to go to the bedroom.

"Sara…I." He said, before I slammed the door.

I stared at the wall in bed hearing the door open. Grissom came onto the bed lying beside me.

"Sara, I didn't mean to exclude you. I forgot to tell you we have been very busy at work."

I moved lying on my back.

"I want you to go." I said

"I won't if it is a problem."

"Go." I said, moving back to my side. He looked at me then he got up leaving the room. I sighed feeling upset that he was going.

Grissom woke hearing me moving around the bedroom. He turned seeing I was fully clothed for work getting on my shoes.

"Hey." He said

"I am going to work." I said

He looked at the clock on his side.

"It's early."

"I have a lot to do." I said, leaving.

I came to work mad about Grissom seeing Greg and Nick walking in the hallway joking about something.

"Hey Sara, what do you think about Greg picking up a blonde woman and she turned out to be a man?" Nick asked, laughing.

"Nice." I said, walking past.

"What's her problem?" Greg asked

"I don't know, but Grissom might no." Nick said

Grissom walked in the hallway talking to Catherine when he saw me in the lounge sipping a coffee looking at a magazine on the couch. He walked in sitting down on the arm of the couch looking at me.

"Want something?" I asked, not looking up.

"Yes, I want my wife to not be angry." He said

"Oh you have a wife?"

"Yes and I love her." He said

I looked at him.

"Funny." I said, looking back down at the magazine. He moved kneeling down looking at me.

"Sara, I am sorry I didn't include you in the decision."

I looked at him sighing.

"It's not about just this. You decide other things to without me. Nine months is a long time to be separated."

"I won't go." He said

I sighed again looking down.

"That's not what I want. This is a great opportunity and I don't want you to miss it. I just want you to include me in decisions because that is what a marriage is."

He leaned over kissing me then touched my hand getting up leaving. I frowned as he walked out still mad.

The day for him to leave came and we hugged outside of the building.

"I will call you when I arrive." He said, feeling me nod against him. I moved back fixing his coat.

"Have a good time." I said

"I'll miss you." He said

"Good."

He smiled moving closer to kiss me. I pulled him tightly against me.

"Hey knock it off."

We both looked over seeing Brass standing by some cars jiggling his keys.

"Take care of the place, Jim."

Brass lifted a finger saluting him as he walked back to the building. I watched Grissom leave feeling lonely already. Grissom picked a replacement named Grady. He was very anti Grissom. He was sloppy around his office and instead of Grissom's serious job priorities; Grady seemed to be the opposite. His infectious cheery personality was almost to much to take.

One day after three months he came out of his office seeing me walking by.

"Sara!" He shouted, making me jump. I turned watching him walk over smiling.

"You wanted something?" I asked

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to have dinner at that diner down the street."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, with a group after work." He said

"Oh, I guess I could."

"Great. See you then."

I shook my head as he walked off whistling. I drove to the diner walking in seeing Grady by himself at a table. He saw me and waved me over.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"They said they couldn't come so it's just you and me."

"Okay." I said, feeling funny about this.

We ordered food and sat quietly.

"So how long have you and Grissom been married?" He asked

"About ten months." I said

"That's great. He's a good guy."

"Yeah." I said "I miss him."

"He called me earlier and asked me to take you out."

I looked at him confused.

"He called you?"

"Yeah, he said he couldn't get hold of you and we were talking and he said I should take you out."

"My phone is working." I said

"That's what he said." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you want to go out tomorrow evening?"

"Well...okay."

I felt uneasy as I got ready that evening. My hair was styled and I wore some comfortable clothes. We met having dinner then he offered to take me home instead of taking a cab. He glanced at me as we stopped at a light.

"You look nice tonight." He said

"Thanks." I said

He drove on turning on my street parking outside my place. I looked at him then started to get out after thanking him for the dinner.

"Sara?"

I looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Um…this is embarrassing, but can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." I said

I led him inside and closed the door only to be pushed back and kissed. His lips moved over mine and I struggled pushing him off me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he stood looking at me.

"Sara, I love you." He said

"What?" I said

"It's true." He said, walking over to me. "I tried to hide it, but I can't anymore."

"Grady, this is not some movie. This is real life and I don't love you. Now I want you to leave." I said, opening the door.

"Do you think it's easy for me to say what I have to say?"

"No, but I love Grissom. I will always love him. Go."

He sighed looking down walking out the door. I shut it locking the door then I walked away. I woke to my phone ringing an hour later. Reaching over I answered it.

"Hey." I said, laying on my back.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

"How was your night?" He asked, as he went into his hotel room.

"Not so good."

"Why?"

"I had dinner with Grady and after…."

He sat on the bed taking his shoes off lying back on the bed.

"After?"

"He kissed me."

"He kissed you?" He said, sitting up.

"Yes, and I got him off me."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing, he just said he loved me and I threw him out."

He sighed looking down.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said

I moved my head hearing something.

"Grissom?"

"What?" He said, knowing something was wrong.

"Hold on a minute." I said

"Sara?" He called "Sara?"

I stood dropping the phone on the bed walking out carefully getting my gun out. I crept out into the dark living room hearing a rustling at the door. Taking a breath I walked over turning on one light to peek out the peephole.

"Sara!" Grady shouted, as he stood outside. "Sara, I love you!"

"Grady leave now or I will call the police!" I said

"Sara!" He shouted, pounding on the door.

I ran into the bedroom getting the phone.

"Grissom, I need to call the police."

"What's going on?"

"Grady." I said

He hung up and I called Brass. Minutes later Grady was being handcuffed and taken away. I sat in a chair after giving my statement. Brass's phone went off next to me. He looked at it then put it to his ear.

"Hey Gil."

I looked at him as he looked at me moving away.

"She's fine. We arrested Grady and tomorrow we will get a restraining order for her."

I sighed sitting back. I got a restraining order and went on with work. Grady was gone from the building and I felt safer.

I went alone to a parking garage where a woman had been killed beside her car. I was packing my car up when I jumped seeing Grady walking over.

"Hello Sara." He said

"What are you doing here?" I asked, backing up slowly.

"You put out a restrain order on me." He said, walking towards me.

"I did." I said

"Why did you do that?"

I looked around then at him.

"Stay away."

He stopped sighing tilting his head to the side. I reached to my side getting my gun.

"Can't we be friends?" He asked

"No."

A car sped over stopping. Brass got out to my relief walking over behind Grady pointing a gun at him.

"You are violating the restraining order." Brass said "Get down on the ground!"

"I just wanted to talk." Grady said

"Get down or I will shoot!"

Grady slowly sank down on the ground with his hands up. Brass walked over getting the handcuffs out. He looked over at me as he stood Grady up.

"You okay?"

I nodded not saying a thing. Brass walked him back to the car and I stood watching. My phone went off as I was lying on my couch unable to sleep. I picked it up answering.

"Sidle."

"Hey."

"I wish you were here." I said

"Me to. Everything all right?" He asked

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I feel safer with you here."

"Sara, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, I love you."

He rubbed his head at the restaurant table.

"I love you."

"How are the lectures?"

"Fine, but I want to talk about you."

"Everything is fine here."

He sighed looking at some people in suits coming over.

"Honey, I want to talk about this."

"You better go."

He gave up letting me go. Hanging up he sat there staring at the table then he looked up standing to greet the people walking over. I set the phone down on the coffee table and looked at the TV.

Grissom knew something was wrong. He felt Grady had something to do with it. Looking at his phone he walked to his hotel room thinking about calling me, but thought I would be sleeping.

I avoided everyone and slept less. My appetite changed to almost nothing. I heard Nick saying that in a week Grissom would be here again. At home I laid in bed unable to sleep. Putting my hand over to his side I stared at the empty spot thinking about him.

He walked in that Friday rested and ready to get to work, but first he wanted to see me. He went to every room in search of that one person he longed to see. When he came up empty he walked into Catherine's office seeing her standing beside her desk.

"Hey Gil, did you just get back?"

"Yeah, have you seen Sara?"

"Um…she is out at a scene."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?" She asked, seeing his concerned face.

"Has she been okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. She has been very quiet lately, but other than that she is fine."

Grissom nodded leaving her.

I walked into the building holding a bag. Grissom walked over to me stopping me. I dropped my bag I was holding looking at him.

"Your back." I said

"Just got in." He said, watching me pick up the bag I held before. "Happy to see me?"

"Yeah." I said, backing up.

"I missed you." He said, walking towards me.

"I have to get this to evidence." I said, backing up.

"I'll see you later then." He said

"Yeah, you will." I said, staring at him before leaving.

I came in late ready to collapse. Grissom read in bed hearing me come in. I stopped seeing him.

"I forgot you came home." I said, walking past him.

"Where have you been?" He asked, putting the book on his bedside table watching me take my clothes off.

"Um….work mostly."

"Coming to bed?"

I looked over at him.

"In a minute."

He watched me disappear in the bathroom then come out in my pajamas. I yawned crawling into bed lying down on my stomach. Grissom moved leaning over me kissing my neck.

"To tired?"

I moved onto my back looking at him. He searched my eyes with his blue ones leaning down kissing me. I put my arms around him kissing him painfully hard. He moaned as I pressed him closer. Our breathing and our kissing became passionate as I rolled him over onto the bed feeling him roll me onto my back.

His cell went off on the bedside table. I moaned as he lifted his head looking at his phone. It stopped and he lowered his head kissing me again. His lips made their way to my neck causing me to gasp arching my back as I closed my eyes. His cell went off again.

"Ignore…it.!" I said, pulling his face back to kiss him. It continued breaking his concentration.

"Could be…important." He said

"Always is….but…I am…more…important."

He kissed me again then reached for his cell.

"Grissom." He said

I moved my head up to kiss his neck feeling his pulse racing. He sighed nodding.

"I'll be there Cath." He said, before hanging up. He put his phone back down on the table looking at me. "I have to go."

"I'll see you at shift."

"I'm sorry."

I watched him get up off me. He sat on the bed looking down. I moved up behind him putting my arms around him kissing his neck.

"Why does the phone ring when we are in bed?" He asked

"That's the price you pay for being the boss." I said

He moved his head closing his eyes as I kissed his skin.

"I should make a move." He said

I sat back watching him get up and change.

I came in early looking around the building. Grissom sat at his desk as I came in closing the door locking it.

"You're here early." He said, sitting back in his chair.

"I came to see you." I said, plopping down on his lap.

I put my arms around his neck kissing him. He felt the kiss heat up as before. He moved back keeping his eyes closed as I kissed his face.

"We can't do this here." He said

"Why not? No one is here at the moment." I said, getting off him pulling him to stand. "It's just you and me."

He stood turning the light on his desk off. I smiled pulling him to the couch. He fell atop of me as I yanked him down. We kissed until it became passionate again. He broke the contact as he sat up yanking his belt off and his pants down. I laid back watching him come back down to me.

Minutes later we laid beside each other looking up at the ceiling.

"It's almost time to work." He said

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yes." I said, touching his chest.

"I missed it." He said, kissing my head.

I left him to work. Grissom came out of the building talking to Brass when a man walked up to him.

"Grissom?" Grady said

Grissom and Brass looked at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Brass said

Grady looked at him then at Grissom.

"I came here to talk to Grissom alone."

Grissom eyed him then he turned to Brass.

"Can you give us a moment?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there." Brass said, pointing to the right. Grissom nodded watching him go then he faced Grady.

"Well?" Grissom said

"Gil, I wanted to apologize for my behavior." He said, looking down.

"I think it's beyond that, Grady. You threatened my family."

"I disappointed you."

"Yes you have. I suggest you leave."

Grady walked away as Grissom watched. Brass came over to him.

"Was he a student of yours?"

"Yes, he came in third in my class. I thought he had promise."

"You can never tell what they do after school." Brass said

"Let's go." Grissom said

I walked with Greg towards the front door later as we were going back to a crime scene. Grissom walked over stopping us.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked

"Aren't you working on a case?" Greg asked

"I was, but I am done." He said

I eyed him smiling as Greg walked out.

"Your up to something."

"I saw Grady if you must know and I was concerned." He said

My smiled disappeared as he looked around.

"Grady was here?"

"Yes, and I sent him away. I would feel better if you were not alone out there."

"Greg is with me."

He put his hand on my back pushing me forward. I watched him walk with me to the car looking around the lot. He got in behind Greg and I looking out silently. With his help we were able to get done faster. After getting back I followed Grissom back to his office.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked

"No, I think it was sweet." I said, walking over to him kissing him. "Your looking out for me and I love that."

"Well I hope Grady learned his lesson."

I moved my hands down to his chest touching the shirt fabric. He looked over my shoulder seeing someone walking by.

"I better go." I said, walking out.

Grady parked outside our house watching as Grissom and I came home later. He smoothed his chin watching us go inside. Grissom sat down on the couch after dinner with me leaning up against him watching a movie. I sighed and he looked at my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about work."

"What about it?" He asked, putting his arm on my stomach.

"I was thinking about Grady."

"You don't have to worry about him." He said, against my head.

I touched his hand looking at the TV.

I had the evening off. Grissom went to work and I slept on the couch. The electric went off leaving me in the dark. I sat up looking around getting up to walk to the kitchen for a flashlight. I jumped hearing a noise in the bedroom. Grabbing for my gun I realized it was in the bedroom. As I walked slowly to the bedroom door I saw a black hooded person come out. I ran to the door only to be thrown away from it. The flashlight skidded across the floor as I scrambled to get over to grab it. The man pounced me pining me to the floor. I screamed as he breathed fast trying to stop me from struggling. I kicked him and he groaned. I got up running to the bedroom getting my gun. The man came and I shot.

Grissom walked in the hallway when Brass came running over.

"We just got a call. Sara was attacked."

"What?" Grissom said

They both ran out to the parking lot. I shivered covered in a blanket sitting on the steps of the house as cops went inside then out. Grissom ran over as I stood hugging him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." I said, nodding in his shoulder. "Grady's dead in the house."

"I know. Your safe and he can't hurt you now."

"I didn't want to shoot him." I said

"I know."

I closed my eyes sighing as he pulled me closer. Brass walked up clearing his throat.

"Sara, I need a statement."

Grissom pulled us back putting his arm around me helping me down the stairs. I nodded to Grissom I was okay. After it was all done Grissom took me back to the house. I shook looking at the spot Grady fell. He held me against him ignoring his phone.

"They need you." I said

"I don't care." He said, tightening his hold.

I closed my eyes smoothing my head against his shirt. He looked at the TV playing the news. His phone went off again and we both looked at it on the coffee table. I moved getting it showing him it was Catherine. He sighed grabbing the phone answering it.

"What?" He answered

I laid back against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Catherine, I am not coming in. I want to take care of Sara."

He hung up putting the phone back on the side table behind him then he laid back.

"You told her." I said, smiling.

"They have to learn that I can't be at two places at the same time."

I smiled again touching his arm happy that he finally relinquished his command to spend the time with me.


End file.
